


That Time When The Choreographer Comforted The Marketing Guy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: I couldn't help myself, I'm not sure wtf this is, M/M, best song ever, best song ever Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel is feeling down and Leeroys there to comfort him. I'm honestly not sure what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When The Choreographer Comforted The Marketing Guy

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault all the damn gifs on tumblr got to me.

Leeroy softly patted Marcel's hand trying desperately to comfort the poor boy. No one had ever so blatantly disagreed or disliked his ideas. Marcel turned his head towards his friend with wet and red eyes. Leeroy couldn't stand that look in his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around the nerdy boy next to him.

Marcel had worked his entire life to get to where he was at, and to have his talent and hard work discredited by the worlds biggest boy band broke his heart.

"Has all I've ever done in this business been unworthy work? Am I just not good enough Lee?" Marcel questioned.

Leeroy answered quickly, "Never let yourself think your not good enough. Just because one client doesn't agree with your ideas doesn't mean you aren't great at what you do."

"But I just... Leeroy I don't feel good enough." 

"You are good enough for me." Leeroy mumbled. 

When Marcel didn't answer back Leeroy realized he had said that bit aloud. He felt a blush creep onto his pale cheeks.

Marcel watched his friend bow his blonde head in an attempt to hide the pink cheeks.

"Really?" Marcel questioned in a quiet unsure voice. In hi head he wondered and hoped that Leeroy had meant what he said in the way he wanted it to mean.

Leeroy looked up at Marcel, with his glasses slipping from their original spot perched atop his nose. Marcel with his normally perfect clothing now rumpled with the days interesting developments. Marcel the one person he actually felt normal around, the one person who made him feel like he mattered, the one person he felt he could call a friend in the movie buisness. 

"You are the greatest person I know Marce." He answered finally.

"Even greater than the per-fect Liam Payne?" Marcel questioned warily as if afraid of the answer.

Leeroy chuckled, "Defintely greater."

Marcel felt a blush of his own appear and felt Leeroy lift his chin. Their faces were close, Marcel himself had never been this close to anyone before besides relatives. Leeroy slowly leaned closer with a look in his eyes. Marcel closed the gap and kissed his only friend. 

The kiss was sweet and full of longing. When they pulled apart Leeroy smiled at Marcel and questioned, "Why weren't we doing that earlier?"

"Who cares, lets continue now." And so The Marketing Guy pounced and thus proceeded to make out with the Choreographer.


End file.
